Tarabrenth
Tarabrenth is the capital of the Carufell Union. It is the home of the monarchy and the parliament hall. The city itself is ancient, having been built long before the War of Ascendance. However at some point is was abandoned and picked free of any records. It was refound by the Order of Unceasing Venture in the year AeP 251. When Silvia MorCaiden conquered the city in the Unification Crusades, she made it her capital. But the city has gained more fame for the deep and unexplored tunnel system below the surface. Important Locations Palace and Parliament In the center of the city is the large grey stone palace of the MorCaiden family. It has a great circular tower and a long wing. The palace was rebuilt from the frame of an old castle that was found in the city. Around it is a pit lined with spikes. Behind it are the great palace gardens. A long paved boulevard straight from the main gate leads to the palace. The only thing between the gate and the palace is the tomb of Silvia Morcaiden. It is a marble mausoleum. To reach the palace people must part around it. Near the palace on the west side are the houses for the Baron’s ambassadors. On the right side is the parliament hall. It is made of the same stone as the palace but hanging along it are the flags of the nine barons. The space between the houses, parliament hall, and the palace is known as Coalition Square. Mercenary Town The Winter’s Hand has its headquarters in East side of Tarabrenth. It is in the form of a sprawling wooden complex surrounded by its own wooden wall. The buildings around it are blacksmiths, bars, stables, and trading posts. Here one can buy anything needed for a fight or long expedition. Additionally soldiers of fortune can be hired here. Tunnels The vast system of sewers, crypts, mines, and bunkers below Tarabrenth has gained vast fame throughout Var'Tareen. It seems that as long as the city has existed people have built below it. Over the years layers of buildings, and tunnels combined to form the vast system today. As of yet they are only fractionally explored. This is for two reasons. The first is the sheer size. The second is the danger. Monsters, collapsed ceilings, and the maze like architecture have all made their fair share of explorers disappear. Unsettled City: The NorthWest side of the city is mostly unsettled. Several empty and decaying buildings sit here. Most people treat them the same way they treat the tunnels. People -Luka lived in Tarabrenth. He had many friends including Cara who lived near the Western Gate. -Alekiai lived in Tarabrenth until AeP 441. -Ritaak was a captain of the Winter’s Hand. She lived in Mercenary Town. Notable Events - In AeP 251 the Order of Unceasing Venture found the city abandoned. The name was carved above the gate but no other piece of written information could be found in the city. Shortly after people started to move to Tarabrenth, first to study it then to trade. - In Aep 357 Silvia MorCaiden began the Unification Crusades. She quickly captured Tarabretnh and declared it her capital. - Over the years several explorations of the Tunnels have been attempted. One of the two members of the Order of Unceasing Venture who found the city, disappeared into the tunnels. Silvia Morcaiden’s second child tried to lead a group into the tunnels. Only a few soldiers returned and they were all mad. Years later the Baron of Emparum sent an expedition into the tunnels. They turned back after a few weeks with a few maps. The explorers claimed they had to face too many monsters and refused to speak about the trip otherwise. All the maps were locked up. -In Nezus of AeP 446 one of the maps of the tunnels was stolen. Four people attempted to follow it. While underground they encountered a cultist of Nezeril which they named the Crypt Keeper. Only two of them made it out alive. -In Rallius of AeP 447 Tarabrenth was experiencing the worst winter in recent memory. At this time a group of Nurmendemar lead by Alekiai and Aspen snuck into the castle from in the tunnels and stole a shield from the King. The shield had once belonged to a Nurmendemar king. They were aided by Luka and Ritaak of the Winter’s Hand who was trying to make the castle guards look bad. List of Appearances Campaigns # Crypts of Carufell # Of Shields, Stories, and Hammers Category:Carufell Union Category:Locations